Nightwatch
by Mockingbird Q
Summary: short introspective vignettes set early in the series....
1. Nightwatch

Warnings: Shonen-ai, a little citrus, possible sappiness.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or any of it's characters. If I had the capacity to create my own characters I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, would I?  
  
Spoilers for TV eps. 1-3 . This fic based on the TV series rather than the manga…..Sorry if it's ooc….  
  
  
  
Nightwatch by Mockingbird Q  
  
  
  
The brat was sleeping sprawled across the bed, and he moved around constantly. Every few hours Yuki awoke to an elbow in his ribs or a leg hitting his. He finally gave up trying to sleep and went to pour a drink. Yuki brought the bottle back to bed and simply sat there, looking at the small whirlwind that had suddenly forced his way into his peaceful world.  
  
"Damn kid." He muttered "Two times, and he thinks he belongs here or something." It had been a long time since he'd deigned to have any lovers actually sleep in his bed. They came but they didn't stay. And none of them, male or female, had ever been as naïve and innocent as Shuichi.  
  
The day before he'd crossly let the youth know that he needed his space – but damn! was Shuichi sensitive…. Last night Hiro-san had ended up at his door and asked him to "take care of" Shuichi. And it had hit Yuki that he was already too late- the baka had already fallen in love with him and he had made it worse by seducing him two nights ago. Whether he broke it off now or later on, the kid would be hurt. He was a jaded bastard who didn't need any more complications in his life. So why did the thought of Shuichi in tears nearly kill him?  
  
  
  
"You're annoying, immature and too emotional" Yuki muttered to the sleeping figure .  
  
"Wonder how long it's going to take you to lose all that….How long will it take for you to grow up?"  
  
"How long will it take for you to hate me? "  
  
  
  
The blonde man sat watching Shuichi in the moonlight streaming through the window, as he slept on, oblivious.  
  
"There's only a few years difference between us…Why do you have to be so damn young!?"  
  
Finally Yuki sighed, put down the bottle and moved to Shuichi's side of the bed.  
  
He began kissing him passionately, watching as Shuichi slowly awoke, eyes focusing disorientedly on Yuki until he realized what was happening and began to respond to his lover's touch. Yuki watched a blush steal across Shuichi's face , and the eyes that met his were so trusting that part of him wanted to run, to stop this thing growing between them.  
  
Then, feeling thin, uncertain hands begin to touch him, he gave in.  
  
*Whatever happens later, I'm going to take all I can for now. I can do this-  
  
I can let him love me without losing control. Can't I? *  
  
Still it was a relief when Shuichi's eyes closed in pleasure, when he didn't have to see the emotion in them. And later, as Shuichi lay wrapped around him, arms and legs entwined, Yuki wondered if he had any chance of keeping his heart distant, or if this boy was going to break down all the walls he put up against the world.  
  
Looking at the angelic face resting on his shoulder so trustingly, it seemed almost possible…… 


	2. Trust

Warnings: Shonen-ai, possible sappiness.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or any of it's characters. If I had the capacity to create my own characters I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, would I?  
  
Spoilers for TV eps. 1-3 . This fic based on the TV series rather than the manga…..Sorry if it's ooc…. Sort of a companion piece to Nightwatch…  
  
  
  
Trust by Mockingbird Q  
  
From Shuichi's POV  
  
I know Yuki sees what everyone sees when they look at me. I look way too young for my age and I act even younger, and I know it annoys him. I think the main reason he kisses me is to shut me up because I'm saying something stupid, which isn't the most romantic reason in the world. The more he tells me I have no talent, the more I want to prove him wrong. Shouldn't he believe in me?  
  
Our relationship makes me feel totally insecure, because it's my first really- and I've never been in love. I wish I had already, then maybe I'd know what I should and shouldn't be doing. I don't think Yuki really believes I love him yet. I want to be near him- what else can he think I want from him?  
  
I've written love songs, but they were all based on what other people had already written. I didn't have a clue what I was writing about. Like, I didn't know how much power the person you love has over you. Yuki can hurt me more that anyone else I've ever known, and he does it so easily- like he doesn't even think about doing it. But, if he doesn't care about me, why does he put up with me?  
  
I don't want to go home at night. I like waking up before Yuki in the morning – his face is so relaxed and I swear he looks younger. I know it's a part of him most people don't get to see, and it makes me feel special. He let me stay last night- at least, he didn't tell me to leave so I didn't.  
  
Today he ate breakfast with me, which was nice. Yesterday he just kinda pushed me out the door. I'm eating when all of a sudden he just throws something towards me. It's a key on a plastic Nittle Grasper keychain. I look at him, shocked and he just says "You're here enough- you might as well have a way to get in if I'm busy. I can't get up to answer the door all the time." Yuki goes back to reading the paper, and I sit there with the stupidest grin on my face.  
  
I wasn't late today. I ran to meet Hiro and I swear my feet never touched the ground. Yuki trusts me, he thinks about me and he's getting used to having me around. I can live with that…. For awhile.  
  
  
  
I 


End file.
